Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Inside the Mind of a Mixel
This is a collection of short stories, one for each Mixel. Anyone can write a story for a Mixel whose story hasn't been written yet. Description You've seen Mixels Land just by observing, but what would you see if you saw it through the eyes of a Mixel? Stories Flain: Done by StormDragon21 "Rockball!" Krader yelled as he threw a Rockball at Shuff, both sliding dangerously close to the bench me and my Infernite brothers were sitting. Shuff pushed the rock off of himself. "Owwwww......" he groaned. "Rockball looks fun,man. Let's play!" I suggested to Zorch. "I may be fast, but I'm no dum-dum. No way!" he replied. "Vulk?" I asked, getting increasingly desperate. "Uh... Well um, you know, I'm busy......" Vulk said, drooping his ears. I got mad. If Zorch, the fastest mailman ever, and Vulk, the second strongest Mixel with super-heated hands wouldn't play, I guess I would have to do it myself. "I'll play!" I said. All of the Cragsters laughed at me, making me even more mad. I would prove everyone wrong and play Rockball! "Oh, you serious." Krader slightly apologized. "Teams!" I was on the same team as Krader. I would have honestly preferred to be with my friend Seismo, but Krader was a good friend too. Hopefully we wouldn't have to mix. Shuff grabbed the Rockball. I leaped at him but he burrowed down and popped up a few feet away. I slid to a stop a few inches away. I got up, but Seismo kicked the Rockball. I ran in a circle, not knowing what to do. What was I thinking? I couldn't play! "Get under it, get under it!" Krader yelled. For a guy who talks like a caveman, he can be pretty smart. I let the Rockball brush against the flames on my head. It got set on fire, and Krader grabbed it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him at all. "Hotball!" he yelled and threw the Rockball. The Rockball landed near Seismo and Shuff. Seismo, scared, jumped into Shuff's arms. Instantly the Rockball exploded into a burst of lava. Seismo and Shuff got scorched. "New game, Mixelball!" Krader and I yelled. Even Vulk and Zorch wanted to play! Vulk Zorch: How to get a Coconapple the easy way! - Done by StormDragon21 Step 1: Find somemixel who needs help getting a Coconapple "Yo, Seismo!" I yelled as I ran toward Seismo and the Pipe Tree that he was jumping to reach something on it. "Hey, man, what's up?" "Coconapple yum yum! Not in tum tum!" Seismo replied sounding sad. If I mix with him, then I could make him go knock down the Coconapple on his head! Then I could eat it! I thought. It was risky, but it was my only chance. Step 2: Convince him that he needs your help "Don't worry! Your pal Zorch got your needs, man!" I pulled out a Cubit. "Ta-da! Eh? But I couldn't see him anywhere. He must have run away. I put the Cubit on the ground and said, "Coconapple, Tum-tum!" Seismo looked at the Coconapple and then at the Cubit. He walked up and shyly put his hands on the Cubit. I put my hands on the Cubit as well, and we Mixed! Step 3: Control your part of the mix so it knocks down the Coconapple The mix looked at its feet, and my fire burned him. Then it caused him to fly around uncontrollably, knocking over the other Cragsters and hitting the volcano Flain was sleeping in. He caused a explosion and we reverted bac to normal. Flain gave me an angry look, knowing that it was my idea. I didn't care. I was about to get a Coconapple! Step 4: Land in the Coconapple tree Seismo chased me in mid-air. This was my plan from the start! I made sure to land directly above the Coconapple in the Pipe Tree. We both landed, shaking the Coconapple loose. "Me no like you." Seismo growled, but was knocked out by the Coconapple. "Ha-ha! Coconapple!" I laughed. Congratulations! You got a Coconapple: The easy way! Krader: Me Greatest Dig-Dig! By: A Wikia Contributor I called a Cragster conference to order. There was a pressing matter that as leader I need to establish. "Seismo, Shuff..." I began. "Me greatest dig-dig!" Ok, maybe it wasn't THAT much of a pressing matter. But I had to establish. "Me greatest dig-dig." said Seismo. As if. I thought. "Me greatest dig-dig" said Shuff. Surrrrrrrrre. ''I thought. I realized that there was only one way to settle this. "CONTEST!!!!!" I yelled. And me, Seismo, and Shuff dug as fast as we could. I dug and dug and dug until finally I reached the top again. In my delight and excitement, I yelled "WINNER!!!!!!!!" at the top of my lungs until it settled in. This isn't the Mine! I was in some weird alien city. And to make things worse, Seismo and Shuff were nowhere! I was scared. A lot."W-Wh-Where me?" I thought. Then, I got grabbed by three yellow ALIENS! They tied me to a post quicker than you can say "Hamlogna-flavored cookironi." But, I got a better glimpse at them. They were Mixels, but I hadn't seen them around. " Hi, I'm Teslo. This is Zaptor. And this is Volectro. And we're..." the one with the tail said. "THE ELECTROIDS!" they all shouted. "Would you like to to participatein our annual danc-zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZe parrtay? woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" said Volectro. As he said this, he electrified himself. That must be why they're called the electroids. "OK!" I agreed. "Great! How about an honorary Elcectroid shock?" Teslo said. And I got electrifyed. It hurt like a swarm of nixels. That's when I heard Seismo say" You no sacrifice Krader!" So me and the electroids filled them in. After hearing that, Shuff said,"Well......... We make Electrorock dance party!" And we all started dancing. I said to Teslo " This fun!" So he said "How's abouts we mix it up a notch?" "Yeah! Mix!" And then, we Maxed. I saw the Electroids Max and saw that it had AWESOME dance moves. But, we still needed to establish something here. "Hey Teslo." I said. "Yeah?" "Me greatest dance-dance!" And at that point we stopped dancing, looked at each other, and realized we were thinking the same thing. "CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!" Seismo Shuff Teslo Zaptor: Pothole Patrol! By Croc2274 (with permission) There I was, telling hillarious jokes to my pal Vulk when suddenly I fell in a pothole. It was damp and dark. It ruined the environment. I was so frustrated. "WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HERE?" I yelled. I never yelled that loud in my life. Noticing the danger of it, I wanted to explain to Vulk how evil a pothole is. "This is a serious safety hazard" I said. "I just fell in it! Like this! Dododododododo...WAH! Even you can fall in it! Like THIS!" I was so annoyed I didn't even notice I just pushed my friend down a dreadful pothole, but apparently I was to distracted. "Every Mixel hound and old is at risk!" I somehow hit Vulk again, but yet again didn't notice. "And futhermore a slightly blemish to our buitieful and to be protected landscape!" Vulk then popped out of the pothole and said "Let's mix it to fix it!". I was excited to get rid of the pothole. I screamed "YAH!" and grabbed the cubit in his firey hands. After we went through the mixing stage, I was the Mixel in control! I rubbed our hands together and created a shockwave to destroy it. Ounce and for all. A huge blast bursted and we de-mixed. "Lookie that, no more pothole, we fixed it!" Vulk joined in on what I said. "With a mix-it!" He added. I continued my funny jokes on this perfectly......I just noticed on writing this journal, everything is white! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Volectro Flurr: Not so cold hearted - Done by StormDragon21 I was in a dark, damp cage. This was the place I always was scared of. I hoped I would never get in here. I was trapped in the Nixel Fortress. I clawed at the shackles, trying to get out. They were made of hard metal, and they hurt my feet, wings, and tail. All of my Cubits were stolen, and I had no idea how to get out. I tried to think about good things, like when I went snowboarding with my friends, when I was at Balk's birthday party and Lunk and Tentro's mix popped through the cake, and when I rescued Volectro and Shuff from the Nixels. Hopefully they would return the favor. I needed something. A cubit, a key, even a box of Cookironis. I needed someone to rescue me and fight the Nixels. I needed a plan. Maybe I could knock out Major Nixel with my icy breath and steal the key. No, he never came in. Maybe I could use my wings to pick the lock. No, I had no idea how to. Maybe the other Mixels would come rescue me. That was a possibility, but what would I do in the short term? Maybe I could use my sheer strength to break out. Sheer strength? I had none! One day, I noticed a flash of yellow through the bars of my cage. It was Teslo! I tried to get his attention. He looked at me and nodded once, as if to say he knew where I was and would get a team of Mixels to rescue me. I nodded back. Finally, I would be free! The breakout came the next day. All of the Mixels came. Teslo grabbed a Frosticon/Electroid cubit and ran towards my cage. I reached as far as my wing would go and we mixed! It instantly broke me out of the cage and shackles. The other Mixels were mixing as well, and all of us defeated the Nixels! I was free! Slumbo - Story of makin' money: Done by KinglerMaster ''I was havin' some nice ice cube cream. It fell into Vulk's barbecue. Vulk: Hey, you got ice cubes in my barbecue! I was sorry. Then, I saw Volectro get zap zaps in Krader's rocks. It was a feud. So, we made up 'cause it was delicious, and mixed to get money. Me/Vulk Mix: Get your pipin' hot, ice cold Bar B Cubes! It felt bad. I was against Krader and Volectro in a money battle. Business rivals. Enemies that all have unique hands. Then, Gobba ran up the road, and I felt SO MUCH better. Gobba: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I got one muck! Now, where to spend it for eating snacks? And, instantly, Gobba ran up to me/Vulk's stand. I was SUPER excited. Gobba: Free samples? Me/Vulk Mix: But of course, sir! It felt good to give free samples. I knew Gobba would eat it, and ask for it. Then, the Krader/Volectro Mix got his attention with the rock pops. I had forgot all about them, and I was SO mad. So, there was only one choice. I mixed again, and jumped into the air, shooting Bar B Cube bits at Gobba to eat. But, the Krader/Volectro Mix did the same, but with their Rock Pops. So, we constantly shot our mixed foods, and eventually we unmixed and all fell down. We asked Gobba who he was gonna get food from, and he said he was full. I felt so mad, once again. THANKS A LOT KRADER AND VOLECTRO! Lunk Jawg Gobba Chomly: How to play log toss without a log! By. Croc2274 If your log get burned by infernite or any other possible way me can show you steps on how play log toss without log! ''Step 1: get two mixels that either got rid of log or you hate Make sure you have two mixels, and make sure not three of same tribe. Step 2: get a cubit with right colors You want to murp the two mixels, so make sure that cubit is right colors. Step 3: tricks them to touching cubit Don't you touch cubit, let the two other mixels touch it. Tricks them in any way possible. Step 4: make sure they murp If they no murp, you can't use. Damage mix to turn back to two mixels. Will be harder to tricks. Step 5: use murp for log toss Chances are, murps are useless, so use murp to play log toss! Now you know how to play Log Toss without a log! Kraw: It's Just Showbiz! -Done by The Doctor Of Awesomeness "Mix?" Gobba and I both said as we grabbed the cubit. nobody said it, but we were both nervous. Two masks, one sad, one happy, changed us into a mime. I HATE MIMES! maybe the next mix will be better. A juggler. that's good. now a breakdancer. Okay... We went through some mixes, until our last mix said, "That's no Nixel, That's my brother-in-law!" Then we were pelted with pie, breathing heavily, until the judges decided. Vulk, no...Slumbo, no, Volectro....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I asked Slumbo why we didn't win. he replied, "It's just Showbiz!" Tentro: Stretch Contest! -Done by Creepermanrules Coming Soon! Balk __FORCETOC__